


Nymphette

by MoldSpoil



Category: The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Choking Kink, Consensual Underage Sex, Dirty Talk, Fear, French Kissing, Ganondorf is 32, Gift Fic, Hand Jobs, Light Choking, Link is 10, M/M, No Sex, Ocarina of Time, Size Difference, Size Kink, Statutory Rape, Triforce of power is briefly mentioned, Underage Sex, Unintentional Seduction, Young Zelda - Freeform, Zelda is 11, tagged underage and consensual underage sex because it’s still a sexual act, young Link - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:14:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22446223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoldSpoil/pseuds/MoldSpoil
Summary: 10 year old Link sees Ganondorf for the first time, and accidentally seduces him.
Relationships: Ganondorf/Link (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 182





	Nymphette

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my good friend mosscherub :)

“Can you see the man with the evil eyes?” 

The first time Link sees Ganondorf, he feels fearful, but also curious. The Gerudo king is so much more taller than he, and the piercing amber eyes that glanced at him send shivers down his spine, the smirk that followed making a light blush form across Link’s cheeks. He knows who this man is, and has seen him in his dreams many a time. 

The young boy asks Zelda where the Gerudo’s temporary chambers are while he’s staying in Hyrule, and under the impression that her hero is planning an assassination attempt Zelda tells Link without hesitation. The third floor of the east wing. A small roll of paper is pulled out of Link’s pocket, and he writes the information down, nodding at Zelda before taking off to his destination. He doesn’t know what he will do or even say when he gets to the mans chambers, but he feels a something inside of him pulling him in that direction, a small voice telling him to go. 

The young Princess and Link had caught Ganondorf in a meeting of sorts, so Link takes his precious time walking through Hyrule Castle to his destination. To Link’s surprise, the man is waiting for him when he finally makes it to the rooms. Ganondorf is leaning against his door, absentmindedly picking at an invisible hangnail on his finger to pass time. Still clutching his paper in his hand, Link clears his throat to make his presence known. Ganondorf doesn’t move, but does turn his head slowly to look at the small hylian. “So, you’ve finally arrived.” His voice is deep and a little gravelly, and Link feels his face growing a bit hot. “You know who I am?” Link creeps foreword a bit, and tilts his head up to look at the tall man, who tilts his head to look down at him. “I do. Are you planning on killing me boy? Or are you perhaps here for something else.” Ganondorf ends this sentence with a particularly suggestive tone to get his point across, and telling by the way the young boy in front of him blushes, he succeeds. Links face is definitely hot at this, and he quickly looks down to his shoes.

He doesn’t speak, not knowing how to respond. Ganondorf stares at the child in front of him for a moment, and then looks from left to right before leaning down, his lips ghosting against Link’s pointed ear. “Someone as young as you shouldn’t be looking at someone as old as me the way you did.” Link shivers and let’s out a small gasp, and Ganondorf laughs. “I was kneeling in front of someone very, very important you know. What would the king of Hyrule think if he found out his daughters only hope against the holder of power was seducing him?”

Link finally steps back, and reflexively smacks Ganondorf gently across the face. His embarrassment getting the best of him. Ganondorf stands back up to his full height, and lets out yet another laugh at the boys behavior, finding it cute. The door to his temporary room opens, and Ganondorf gestures with his chin for Link to follow him inside. A few seconds go by before Link does, and he quickly shuts the door behind him after checking no one saw him enter the Gerudo king’s room. 

Large hands immediately snake around his waist, and Link finds himself being pressed up against the door. To meet Ganondorf’s gaze, he has to told his head almost all the way back. When Link does, he notices the look on the older man’s face and feels the hands holding him in place tighten. “Do you know all of the impure things I could do to you boy? I could take you on my bed and no one would find out.” This comes out as practically a whisper, and Link shivers. He doesn’t know how to respond, and settles on a quiet ‘could I have a kiss please.’ The request is so innocent, and Ganondorf can’t help but oblige, leaning down and tilting Links chin up. 

His eyes are such a pretty shade of blue, and Ganondorf stares into them for a moment before kissing him. A small noise of surprise comes out of Links mouth at the contact, and he grabs Ganon’s shoulders to brace himself. He’s making out with the enemy right now, and his knees feel weak. Due to the pleasure or the guilt of his actions, Link does not know.

After a few moments of rough kisses and a few nibbles, Ganondorf slips his tongue in the boys mouth, and Link moans. He removes a hand from Ganondorf’s shoulder and grabs one of the mans hands, moving it down to the small tent in his pants. “Please.. it feels funny here, make it stop.” Ganondorf pulls away and looks down to Links crotch. Seeing how hard the small boy is, he nods and uses his fingers to untie the string holding Link’s pants up. Link wiggles his hips so the pants fall down to his ankles, and his small cock stands straight up, the tip leaking already. Ganondorf wastes no time in wrapping his hand around it, and Link lets out a loud whine at the contact, his legs beginning to shake when Ganondorf starts jacking him off. 

The Gerudo’s gaze is still down at Link’s crotch, so Link taps his shoulder, immediately leaning in to kiss him when Ganon looks up. Link can feel his knees begin to give out, the combined pleasure of making out with Ganondorf and the feeling of his large hand pumping his cock too great, and he rests a hand against the door behind him, nails scraping into the wood when Ganondorf moves a hand to gently wrap it around his throat. The minute Ganondorf applies a little bit of pressure to Links throat, the young boy cums, screaming out the older mans name. Ganondorf milks the last few drops out of Link, and when the boy is finally spent he lets go, smirking when Link drop to his knees. “We should really do this again sometime, boy. I’ll be around for a long, long time.”


End file.
